Shots KakaSaku
by GeishaPax
Summary: Recopilación de todos los relatos cortos que se me ocurren de KakaSaku.
1. Three

Masashi Kishimoto es el autor original de Naruto y sus personajes, yo solo hago la historia.

Nota de la autora: KakaSaku spanish, lo dije, lo cumplo. Gracias por tan perturbadora y hentai imagen, trauma en cinco, cuatro...

 **Three**

 **Por GeishaPax**

En su mente seguían las palabras retumbando como si fuera un eco interminable. Su paso por la aldea era torpe y un poco descuidado. La molestia aún seguía presente, era una sensación incómoda.

Siempre se consideró de mente abierta y versátil, desde la infancia la enseñanza de su madre había sido: "no digas que no te gusta algo si no lo has probado, debes de aprender a probar todo lo que te ofrezcan, cariño". Pero la enseñanza era diferente, su madre siempre se refirió a la comida, a las reglas de etiqueta, y sobre todo en la forma de saber decir que no.

Ahora estaba el predicamento.

— _Un trío, piensa en alguien._

Apretó nuevamente los puños. ¿En qué momento cambiaron los papeles?

Kakashi y Sakura no tenían una relación promedio, por el simple hecho de que la kunoichi estaba casada y él era el amante. Y no es que fuese incorrecto, las circunstancias se habían dado de esa forma.

Ella atrapada en un matrimonio que estaba siendo un total fracaso, en el que el marido ausente se dedicó solamente a hacerle una hija y regresarla a la aldea. Y por el bienestar de la única Uchiha, no se había disuelto el matrimonio.

Y no es que el cariño o lo que alguna vez fue amor se hubiera acabado. Pero a veces el peor enemigo de una relación y de un intento de inicio de familia, es precisamente la distancia y el tiempo. Kakashi lo sabía la primera vez que las cosas se dieron entre ellos, una Sakura vulnerable, ebria, y con un cuerpo diferente al de la chica de dieciseis sobre él hicieron que su poco autocontrol se fueran al demonio.

Hasta el sabía que no era mentalmente sano lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había mucho que perder.

Ella por su lado, había comprendido que la soledad estaba haciendo grandes estragos en ella hasta que fue a llorar por su infelicidad, por su soledad en ese bar. Encontró al Hokage en un escape de la oficina, se hicieron compañía, se atrevió a dejar la siempre correcta Sakura y hacer por primera vez en años lo que siempre quiso hacer, se embriagó. Su ex maestro la llevó a su casa al no creer pertinente llevar a la pelirrosa así y que su hija la viese, Shizune estaba cuidandola y Sarada Uchiha era una niña muy inteligente.

Y ese primer encuentro se volvió algo, una fuerza magnética que unió a dos almas solitarias y con cicatrices.

Sakura aún amaba a su marido, pero quién empezaba a ganar el primer lugar y desbancar a su esposo ahora era el peligris más poderoso de Konoha.

Ella no tenía mucha experiencia sexual, el único hombre que conocía en la intimidad era su antiguo compañero de equipo.

El Rokudaime tuvo una gustosa aprendiz, una mujer inexperta pese a ya tener una hija. Gustosa alumna de nueva cuenta que no se negaba a las más estrafalarias exigencias de su maestro.

¿En qué momento el pervertido fue superado por su alumna?

Kakashi casi choca con Ino Yamanaka y Sai pero no sé dio ni por enterado cuando la melodiosa voz de la rubia se volvió un reclamo amargo al ver su vestido lleno de soda.

Tampoco sé dio cuenta cuando Naruto Uzumaki lo saludó desde el ya nuevo restaurante del viejo Teuchi.

Estaba por llegar al hospital en cuanto por fin salió de su trance. Y recordó.

Tuvo la mejor idea del momento, para no compartir con nadie ajeno a ellos ese momento de intimidad y aquella enfermiza variación de amor.

Debía admitirlo, Sakura Uchiha lo había vuelto el hombre más celoso y posesivo del mundo. Ya no soportaba la idea de que Sasuke volvería algún día a la aldea, menos aceptaría a otro hombre más.

* * *

—¿Y dijo que sí? — preguntó la mujer aún extrañada.

—Siempre ha pensado que eres linda.

—Lo sé pero, por Dios, ¡hace años que no lo veo! — exclamó aún apenada. —Era una niña, no creo que "linda" a esa edad se puede considerar como un "te quiero follar".

—¿Prefieres que le diga a Maito o al rarito de su alumno?

—¡Con eso no se juega Kakashi! — negó pálida.

—Es tu idea.

—¿Y lo dices como si nada? Tuve que aprender el Kage bunshin no jutsu para darte gusto, me merezco una compensación y justa. — Kakashi se cruzó de brazos en la silla frente a ella recordando el esfuerzo que hizo ella para poder cumplir una de las fantasías de gemelas que tenía pendientes.

—Mujer, me vas a volver loco con ese apetito tan voraz, ya conseguí a alguien y…

—Está bien, que sea él. — interrumpió la médico poniéndose de pie. —Sarada irá a una pijamada el viernes, nos vemos en mi casa a la hora de siempre.

La niña tenía cinco años, era la primera vez que saldrían del hogar y era justo la oportunidad perfecta para aprovechar a una curiosa niña que estaba deseosa de un padre.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, era un puto genio.

* * *

El día llegó y las dos siluetas se veían a través de los cristales de la puerta. Sakura abrió y en la entrada de la residencia Uchiha saludaron dos hombres.

—Yo.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-chan, cuanto tiempo.

Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por el lugar no mirarían con extrañeza al Hokage y otro ninja visitando a la heroína de la cuarta guerra.

—Buenas noches, Kakashi, Sukea. — una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios de la kunoichi.

—¿Tienes algo fuerte para beber? — preguntó el peliplata a la mujer.

Sakura señaló un estante con algunos licores. Kakashi se acercó a revisar las botellas, a la par que Sukea y eligieron una.

—Los veo arriba, pónganse cómodos.

Sakura desapareció por las escaleras.

Sukea suspiró y le dió un trago a su vaso, bebiendo de golpe un licor con cierto sabor a madera.

—Al mal paso darle prisa, será incómodo.

—Prefiero esto a tener a alguien más aquí. — respondió Sukea al clon.

Subieron a la habitación y encontraron a la mujer sentada en la cama con un camisón negro y nada más.

—Siéntate. — ordenó Kakashi al fotógrafo.

—¿Esto te divierte verdad Hokage-sama? — respondió el ninja mientras lo obedecía.

—Dada tu situación, sí.

Sakura no quería pensar en cómo había accedido Sukea, aunque ignoraba que el clon pervertido de Kakashi estaba disfrutando en ordenarle al original.

—Sakura, empieza a desnudarlo.

La mujer parpadeó un poco anonadada, pero enseguida obedeció. Sabía que al menos en eso debería darle gusto a su "jefe".

* * *

Dos pares de manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la bajo el edredón. Su piel era suave y receptiva a las caricias como pocas veces recordaban los amantes. Sakura sentía cada pasada, cada presión de los dedos, en su espalda, en el interior de sus muslos, en cada zona sensible aunque, a decir verdad, toda ella sentía en cada parte donde le rozaban.

Volvió su cara hacia Sukea y le ofreció su boca. Sus labios se unieron y las lenguas comenzaron su danza, buscándose, peleando, rozándose entre sí y penetrando la boca del otro y plantando su bandera de deseo.

Kakashi se pegó a su espalda y sus dedos separaron las nalgas de la kunoichi hasta encontrar sus labios. La penetró con ellos; resultó fácil que se abrieran camino dentro de ella. Un gemido escapó de la boca de la mujer cuando inició un movimiento de vaivén.

Sus manos buscaron febriles por la espalda hasta llegar al trasero de Sukea. La médico lo cogió con desesperación, clavándole las uñas y pegando la pelvis del fotógrafo a la suya. Se besaron con rabia, hasta quedarse sin aliento, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de deseo salvaje.

Sin mediar palabra, con temblores en su cuerpo, por la penetración que le hacía arder, Sakura cogió el miembro de Kakashi con una mano, se llenó con ella y comenzó a masturbarlo.

El ex maestro la dejó hacer y contempló el brillo de sus ojos. Estaba aún más bella cuando se ponía fuera de sí. Sukea no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciar sus pezones y fue delicioso sentirlos duros y, a la vez, delicados y deseables. Volvió a morder sus labios y el aire se escapaba de los pulmones de los dos, entraba en la boca del fotógrafo como si con su aliento se entregara más a él.

El ninja copia se escurrió por la fémina espalda, separó sus piernas. Un gruñido de Sukea era clara señal de que le encantó ver los muslos separados. Kakashi dejó que siguiera meneando la mano, resistiendo a duras penas.

De repente, una frase pronunciada a medias, con urgencia, con determinación.

—¡Ven y fóllame Kakashi! ¡Te quiero dentro...!

Sakura salió del fotógrafo, se giró hasta ponerse casi boca arriba, dejando el espacio justo para él.

"Sukea" observaba a la mujer muerta de placer hasta que vio con sorpresa cómo se separaba.

—Manda al diablo al clon, me gusta más el original. — le dijo la mujer con voz ronca mientras se lanzaba en el ninja ya al descubierto.

* * *

Estaban en la tina, abrazados y sin decir nada. Llevaban un buen rato relajándose y descansando.

—¿Cómo descubriste que yo era Sukea?

—Me entrenaste tú, era lógico que iba a diferenciar un clon. — se giró un poco y reposó la mano en el pecho del ninja. —Además reconocería tu cara así te disfraces de payaso, desde que la conozco me encargué de memorizarla bien.

Kakashi asintió con un ligero "Hmm" seguido de una silencio largo.

—Sakura…

—Dime.

—Nunca me vuelvas a pedir un trío.

—Hecho.


	2. Twins: HBD Kakashi

Masashi Kishimoto es el autor original de Naruto y sus personajes, yo solo hago la historia.

Nota de la autora: KakaSaku spanish, lo dije, lo cumplo. Gracias por tan perturbadora y hentai imagen la vez pasada, ahora explicaré que pasó con la fantasía del shot pasado.

Esto es precuela de Three.

 **Twins**

 **Por GeishaPax**

—¿Me quieres ver la cara?

—No, te aseguro que es verdad…

—Kakashi, no te creo nada.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras estaba realizando horas de clínica en el hospital, el Hokage estaba siguiéndola desde la primera consulta y ahora que estaban en plena campaña de vacunación contra la rabia.

—Te aseguro que es verdad, ¿te da miedo intentarlo? — Kakashi alzó varias veces las cejas en señal de picardía y para picarle el orgullo.

—Me da miedo que no cierres el pico mientras vacuno niños. — habló mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora y señalaba a las aprendices a lo lejos riendo de los comentarios del pervertido Rokudaime. — Ahora voy a tener a todos mis alumnos preguntando si esa cualidad de los clones de sombra es cierta y si les enseñaré ese jutsu.

—Al menos no te verán igual de severa que Tsunade-sam…

—¡Cállate ya! — amenazó con el puño y hablando entre dientes.

—Te verías tan seria golpeando a tu jefe…

—Si supieran que el jefe se está follando a la alumna casada, perdería impacto el escándalo de mi puño en tu cara. — susurró Sakura haciendo que Kakashi se tornara de mil colores.

La kunoichi se alejó de las carpas seguida por el Hokage en dirección al hospital. Entraron a la oficina de la menor y Kakashi cerró la puerta.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿No vas a meditarlo?

—No. — contestó la mujer mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

—¿Aunque vaya a ser mi cumpleaños?

—No, no haré algo que no creo. — la mujer recargó los codos en el escritorio y con las manos detuvo su mentón.

—Sakura, no te estoy viendo la cara. Lo que haga un clon de sombras en el ámbito sexual, lo puede disfrutar el usuario en el momento al doble, incluso si el clon llega al clímax y el usuario también, es como tener dos…

—Ya, ya me quedó claro "sensei". — Sakura negó divertida. —Pero no soy buena con ese jutsu.

—¿No eres buena o no has querido practicar con el viejo Hokage? — Kakashi volvió a hacer ese movimiento de cejas que la enervaban. —Se que ya me quedan pocos años ya como tú jefe, pero no por eso debes dejar de practicar con un viejo como yo.

—Tu quieres practicar todo el puto kamasutra, viejo pervertido. — Sakura ya no pudo contenerse y soltó la carcajada abierta.

—Deja de burlarte de mi. — Kakashi fingió estar ofendido.

—Veré que haré para compensarte, tengo un transplante de corazón ya programado ese día y no sé a qué hora salga, duran horas…

—Lo sé. — Kakashi se acercó al escritorio y se sentó de lado. —Ahora tengo que irme.

La mujer rodeó el escritorio y se quedó frente a él. Le bajó la máscara y le dio un beso rápido, pero Kakashi la atrajo de vuelta para besarla nuevamente.

—No olvides que quedaste de pasar por Sarada para practicar con ella lanzamientos de shuriken. Quiere estar lista para cuando la inscriba en la academia.

—El Hokage no va a romper la promesa. — le apretó el trasero.

Sakura dio un respingo. —Que soy casada, animal.

El hombre rió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

Se dio una vuelta al hospital el día quince de septiembre y tal como dijo la kunoichi, llevaba al menos seis horas en el quirófano. Se coló en la sala contigua a la mesa de operaciones y miró a Sakura con varios de sus alumnos egresados rodeando al paciente.

Kakashi no tenía interés en ver más cosas gráficas de las que había presenciado en su época en ANBU, con resignación fue en dirección a su hogar pero fue interceptado por Naruto quien le invitó a comer en el renovado Ichiraku, un animado Gai seguido de una energética Mirai llegaron a saludar al festejado por un rato antes de partir a la rehabilitación del ninja.

Naruto y Kakashi se separaron al salir del lugar, el rubio se había tomado unas horas para verlo, cosa que agradecía. En la mañana un regalo por parte de Sai le llegó, una pintura muy bonita en blanco y negro de una mujer que daba la espalda y le parecía particularmente conocida.

Llegó a su hogar, afortunadamente había menos trabajo en esos días y la carga se concentraba más en la supervisión de los nuevos edificios y departamentos de servicios nuevos de la aldea.

El estudio de televisión local y el nuevo instituto de ingeniería y tecnología eran esperados por mucho tiempo. Kakashi como Hokage estaba apoyando mucho a los avances científicos, tecnológicos y médicos para impulsar el crecimiento de la aldea.

Ya era un poco tarde, por lo que decidió apagar las luces de la residencia. Solo dejó una luz en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, se puso los pantalones de la pijama y se recostó en la cama para leer un poco.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el timbre sonó. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo cuando Buru subió pesadamente y habló en voz alta:

—¿Vas a dejar esperando a tu hembra?

Kakashi bajó el libro por la sorpresa.

—Sakura va a pensar que saliste con Genma.

El ninja copia se levantó apresurado y abrió la puerta, para recibir el abrazo efusivo de la pelirrosa.

—¿Un clon de sombras?

No es que estuviera decepcionado, pero esperaba estrechar a la real. Agradecía que de alguna forma quiso verlo en su cumpleaños y no dejó pasar el día.

Desde que admitió que el equipo siete le agradaba, empezó poco a poco a morir el ogro de la soledad que lo albergaba y empezó a recibir con alegría los pequeños detalles de sus compañeros. Yamato en cuanto podía volver a dar su reporte de vigilancia sobre el Sannin de las serpientes lo invitaba a comer dangos.

Sai de alguna forma le mandaba algunos bocetos sobre personas de la aldea y algunos de sus amigos, compañeros y colegas.

Naruto a su particular manera lo invitaba cada que hacía su torneo familiar en Ichiraku y seguía perdiendo ante Hinata.

—Me tuve que dar una ducha en el hospital, un nuevo casi mata al paciente y tuvimos lluvia de sangre, no entremos en detalles. — respondió el clon de Sakura. — pero quería venir antes y asegurarme de que estuvieras despierto.

—¿Te estás bañando en este momento?

—Sí, no es muy sensual llegar con sangre ajena a ver al hombre del cumpleaños… — respondió mientras le daba un beso. — Dice Sakura que necesitaba eso para apresurarse en llegar, pero tendrás que jugar conmigo un poco, va a hacer varias paradas antes de llegar contigo.

—¿Y Sarada? — preguntó el ninja mientras cerraba la puerta y la invitaba a subir a la habitación.

—Fue con Tsunade-sama a la playa, te dejó un regalo, lo había olvidado, tendré que pasar a la casa por el y demorarme más.

—Esto podría ser una buena técnica de tortura para Ibiki…

—No seas dramático. — la pelirrosa se acercó al ninja y empezó a masajear su espalda en lo que entraban a la habitación.

El Hokage se dejó caer boca abajo en el colchón mientras la mujer se subía lentamente por la espalda y seguía su misión.

—¿Sabías que los ninja médico tenemos algunos trucos bajo la manga en cuanto a los masajes?

—Ilustrame.

La ninja hizo caso y presionó dos puntos en la espalda del hombre que hicieron que el ritmo se le acelerara y una oleada de calor inmenso empezara a crecer en la entrepierna.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Shhh, no hables. — pidió la mujer mientras escuchaban la ventana abrirse y a una Sakura original entrando con una caja.

El calor bajó con lentitud mientras la pelirrosa levantaba la caja de plástico transparente y mostraba el pastel que había hecho su hija al sexto Hokage. Kakashi sonrió y se levantó en cuanto el clon se separó y llevó la caja al comedor dejándolos solos.

—Lo dejó listo en la mañana antes de irse, realmente te quiere.

Kakashi asintió en silencio mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. La mujer se quitó el abrigo, mostrando que solo iba en lencería, se agachó para quitarse las sandalias pero el ex maestro la detuvo. El peliplata la cargó en brazos y la depositó en la cama, acarició las torneadas piernas de la mujer mientras observaba de reojo el conjunto negro que llevaba. Bajó las manos hasta sus tobillos y desabrochó cada una de las piezas de calzado.

Sakura sonrió.

—Aún no acaban las sorpresas, Hatake.

Lo jaló de los brazos usando un poco de su inusual fuerza y lo tumbó en la cama también. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y apagó la luz de la mesita.

Un sonoro ruido de pisadas alejándose hacia el exterior hizo al ninja copia levantar una ceja.

—Entre menos testigos, mejor. — respondió mientras abría las cortinas y la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que me hiciste en la espalda?

—¿No te ha gustado? Tuve que aprender para una misión en…

—No estoy seguro de querer saber los detalles.

—¡Tú me mandaste a suplir a cierta instructora de cierto lugar en la frontera! — Sakura empezó a reír mientras se quitaba la banda de la cabeza y avanzaba hasta el ninja. —Vas a tener una regresión.

Le cubrió los ojos con suavidad.

Kakashi tenía la ligera sensación de que esto ya lo había visto en algún lado.

—Nada de trampas. — amenazó mientras se escuchaba que movía algunas cosas y un ligero olor a quemado le llegó a la nariz, había encendido un fósforo.

—No deseo la casa en llamas.

—Eso no pasará. — soltó Sakura mientras otro ruido nuevo aparecía.

Era el líquido cayendo en algún recipiente. Un olor un poco dulzón le llegó a las fosas nasales seguido de alcohol.

Sakura le quitó la banda ninja y la dejó a un costado de la cama. Kakashi encontró pocas velas a su alrededor y tres botellas de vino, una abierta y la mujer de cabello rosado ofreciéndole una.

Entre la charla y el ambiente pasó el tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya casi se acababan la tercera botella, cosa que había provocado que la plática ya estuviera elevada de tono.

Kakashi hablaba del cuerpo que tenía su amante, sus pechos estaban erguidos y se podían dislumbrar unos hermosos pezones. Tenía un culito duro y respingo... comenzó a tocarlo a modo de comprobación; la cosa se fue animando, y él se bajo el pantalón de la pijama para que comprobase como el suyo, estaba duro, tenía un cuerpo de trabajado increíble. Ambos empezaron a tocarse pero Sakura en el momento que sintió el sostén volar lo detuvo.

Hizo unos sellos bien conocidos por él e invocó a otro clon.

—En verdad estás ebria…

—No, es tu regalo. Pero tendrás que guiarnos, no tengo idea de cómo se hace esto. — respondió Sakura con firmeza mientras el clon ya desnudo se sentó sobre Kakashi.

Kakashi tomó la mano de la original y la desnudó igualmente. Empezó a besarla mientras el clon se dedicaba a desnudar lentamente siguiendo los lugares en donde el ninja señalaba que debía empezar. Mientras una recibía las manos de Kakashi en su interior, la otra le daba placer al ninja de forma oral.

Algunos besos recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura, otras caricias dobles llegaron al cuerpo del jōnin, el placer inundaba la habitación y eso le estaba gustando a los dos.

Muchos creen que a los hombres les gustaría practicar un trío con dos mujeres. Otra cosa es reconocerlo.

Tras esa etapa de vivir diferentes experiencias sexuales, actualmente Hatake tenía lo más cercano a una pareja, la cual conocía todo este pasado del que no se sintió para nada avergonzado. Aunque su amante se quedó bastante impresionada, ahora disfrutaba de la experiencia adquirida por Kakashi entonces.

Los tres se tocaron a la vez, tuvieron sexo oral a la vez, que ellas jugaran juntas lo pusieron a mil, que las dos le besaran y le metieran mano era bestial.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kakashi recuperando el aliento mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas.

—Sí… muy cansada. — contestó la médico con los ojos cerrados. —Pero tenías razón.

—¿En qué?

—Lo que sintió el clon, lo sentí yo…

Kakashi sonrió complacido. ser capaz de satisfacer a las dos, su ego sexual subió lo suficiente para querer repetir más veces la experiencia.

—Tendrás que practicar…

—La siguiente vez serán mis reglas y mis peticiones. — ronroneó mientras lo abrazaba por debajo de la sábana y se acomodaba en su pecho.

 **Fin**

* * *

Buenas a todos, se acerca el cumpleaños del ninja copia y no podía dejarlo sin publicar una pequeña historia, sin contar que son unos cochinones que me pidieron saber más sobre lo que pasó en el shot pasado.

Antes de responder los comentarios, quiero que se pongan de pie, bajen por el pastel que dejó Sakura en la mesa, suban corriendo al cuarto, les brinquen encima y cantemos "Las mañanitas" al cumpleañero, pero ojo, el que lleve el pastel no se vaya a aventar a la cama jaja

Nessio: ¿No tengo miramientos? Vaya, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así jaja. Siempre cambio las formas de narrar sexo, no te precipites pequeño jajaja a veces es muy explícito, a veces es mejor dejar un poco el suspenso.  
En el capítulo pasado Kakashi se quedó conflictuado por wey jaja por andar buscando sexo con dos mujeres, se le volteó todo. Ahí está la respuesta de las gemelas.

Un abrazo gigante.

Lexia Konayev Z. W: gracias por pasar, muchos besos.

aniijuarez1991: eres tremenda jajaja lectora de lemmon. Te mando un abrazo.

Jennifer: gracias querida, tal vez hubiera quedado más larga la interacción con el clon pero creo que hasta Sakura se dio cuenta de lo conflictuado que se encontraba Kakashi , un beso.


	3. Silencio

Masashi Kishimoto es el autor original de Naruto y sus personajes, yo solo hago la historia.

Nota de la autora: pretendo participar los días que me sean posibles en el Smutoberfest, esta semana es la semana del smutt KakaSaku y los temas son bien uff.

El tema de hoy: "No dejes que nos escuchen"

* * *

 **Silencio**

 **Por GeishaPax**

Se deslizó por los techos de la aldea, lo hizo con la mayor discreción. No por algo había mejorado notablemente sus habilidades, sobretodo en la época de Halloween en la aldea, nueva celebración traída del País del Hierro y de sus favoritas.

Si hubiera llegado a la aldea cuando era más joven, hubiese sido aprovechada con mayor intensidad. Ya imaginaba a todos los maestros de la academia, sufrirían con todos los equipos haciendo travesuras. Afortunadamente solamente de su generación, Shino había tomado el camino de la docencia y nadie más tendría que enfrentarse a algo así.

Así que pensando en su travesura, siguió avanzando hasta la oficina de Sakura.

Entró por la ventana hasta que comprobó que no había nadie. Seguramente estaba con los nuevos aspirantes. La pelirrosa solía ser muy exigente con los médicos y los dejaba por semanas practicando en el hospital a altas horas de la noche.

Llevaba una temporada de hermitaña, no salía, no quería ir con nadie, había faltado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kiba, reconocido por hacer de las mejores y más grandes celebraciones en la aldea.

Así que con una meticulosa planeación, le daría a Sakura un susto de muerte y la llevaría a rastras a la fiesta de Ino. Usaría un clon de sombras para simular estar decapitado sobre la mesa.

Con las luces apagadas, intentó hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible y despejó el escritorio para hacer la cruel broma. No quería dejarle al alcance de la mano algo que lanzarle antes de agarrarlo a golpes.

Se escondió bajo el escritorio y esperó.

Para hacer más ameno el tiempo, empezó a escribir mensajes a cierta mujer.

La extrañaba, y gracias a la aparición de nuevas inovaciones tecnológicas, el tener un teléfono celular le ayudaba a sentirla un poco cerca.

El sonido de pasos le hicieron silenciar el teléfono y guardarlo en su bolsillo. No tardó en abrirse la puerta, pero algo no estaba funcionando como quería, las luces jamás se encendieron.

Intrigado, siguió guardando silencio.

—Solo dame cinco minutos.

La voz masculina lo desconcertó. Se le hacía vagamente familiar pero no del todo.

—No te menosprecies, van a ser más de cinco minutos.

Ahora Sakura hablaba.

Sakura, un hombre… ¡Oh por Kamisama!

¡Sakura salía con un hombre!

Sabía que no podía ser tan ingenuo al pensar que esperaría a Sasuke de por vida, que no intentaría hacer su vida. Cuando todos se enteren finalmente, la noticia se haría grande, y él sería el único que sabría antes que la misma Ino la identidad de aquel hombre.

—Tuve que esperar a salir de la oficina para esto, casi no te he visto.

Vaya, trabajaba en gobierno. Era normal, Sakura nunca salía del hospital y de la torre Hokage.

—Entonces no demoremos más esto. — se escuchó la voz de Sakura más cerca y el crujir de que algo pesado estaba sobre el escritorio. —No recuerdo haber dejado esto tan limpio.

—Mejor para mi.

El vestido de Sakura voló justo a sus pies y palideció. No sabía si salir en ese momento y rogar por su vida o esperar a que los interrumpirá algo o alguien.

Eso era. Hizo los sellos correspondientes e invocó a un clon de sombras afuera de la oficina.

Unos golpes silenciaron lo que estaba subiendo la temperatura en el interior del lugar.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás aquí?, tengo instrucciones de Ino de llevarte a esa fiesta.

—No esperaba eso. — susurró Sakura.

—Seguro abre la puerta. — siguió la conversación en voz baja el acompañante.

—Le he puesto seguro, no es capaz de tirarla a menos de que me quiera ver furiosa.

En este momento quería verla furiosa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacer una locura, lo siguiente que escuchó lo hizo quedarse pasmado.

—No lo hagas, lo necesito mañana completo para una misión.

¿Qué?

—Prometo no romperle los dientes, Kakashi.

¿Qué?

Hasta el clon de sombras desapareció del susto.

—Adoro cuándo te pones violenta. — la voz de Kakashi sonaba más grave de lo habitual.

—Guarda silencio o va a abrir la puerta.

La ropa interior de Sakura voló casi junto al vestido. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos o gritaría una serie de improperios en contra de su antiguo maestro.

Escuchó el gemido ahogado de la médico y supo que justo encima de él estaba pasando algo que no quería presenciar.

—Te sientes tan bien adentro de mi.

—¿Puedo empezar a moverme?

—Ah… sí.

—Te lo voy a hacer tan duro que vas a tener que morderte la lengua…

—Si no te importa romper mi escritorio.

—Te compraré uno nuevo...oh Dios.

No iba a soportar, era más el trauma que solo optó por taparse los oídos y apretar los ojos con fuerza. Pero por más que se esforzaba, estaba escuchando explícitamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo arriba, Sakura gimiendo por la boca de Kakashi en su…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, se había bloqueado, no sabía cómo salir de esta.

—Ah, ah.. van a… ah… darse cuenta…

Pero los de arriba no estaban dispuestos a detenerse. No hasta que al parecer su antiguo maestro notó que Naruto había crecido demasiado y sus pies no cabían debajo del escritorio.

—¿Qué sucede? No te detengas, hazlo duro… — el silencio reinó por breves momentos hasta que ahora la voz de Sakura denotaba preocupación. — ¿Kakashi?

—Sakura… hay alguien debajo del escritorio

Unas manos lanzaron la ropa de Sakura a un costado.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Esto hubiera sido ideal para conocerte la cara sensei! Pero esto es enfermo…

Naruto sin girar saltó por la ventana.

—¡Te lo mereces por no tener un poco de respeto a la privacidad!

El rubio no salió de su casa por un mes.

Fin

* * *

Como ya notaron, me inspiré en el fan art que es popular en el fandom del pobre Naruto debajo del escritorio. Algo se prendió en mi cerebro para un relato también muy adecuado a la temporada y salió este híbrido.

Les mando un beso mis bellos sensuales.

Recuerden pasar a FanFiction como Wattpad.


End file.
